Transportation of large elements, such as rotor blades for a wind turbine, is complicated, and the wind turbines are often situated in remote areas, requiring that the rotor blades be transported by vehicle, ship, or even helicopter. Thus, each transport is expensive since the transport means must be specially built for that particular purpose.
When transporting the blades across country, the vehicle used is a truck with a truck bed in connection with an accompanying trailer. Such transports are often accompanied by a couple of additional vehicles in order to provide sufficient safety for the surrounding road users.
The transport of rotor blades is also complicated due to the long, fragile design of the blades, and the tip of the blade is thus often fastened on the accompanying trailer. In order for the truck to turn, the blade is rotated on the truck bed and the trailer, and thus each blade must be transported by its own vehicle.
The rotor blades are often made from a spar which is arranged in a mould. Subsequently, the final rotor blade is moulded around the spar.
Handling of the intermediate product, the spar, and the final product, the rotor blade, at the manufacturing plant is also very complicated.